Sex Addict
by MingoGirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean are talking in the bunker and the fallen angel offers to help the hunter relieve some stress. Multiple times.


**I'm already back for more! My friend Jes is becoming insatiable when it comes to the smut I write. This one is for my favorite ship, Destiel. This is human!Cas and Ezekiel never made Dean kick him out of the bunker and they also had a sorta-preexisting relationship, but no one knows about it. If you don't like M-rated fics, please click away now rather than sending me hate. There might be an inkling of plot if you squint enough. Enjoy!**

**As an additional note, this is slightly AU because Dean is bi. Not openly, but Sam and Cas both know. I'm basing this off of Sam's comment in season seven (I think) where he said "Are you strictly into Dick now?" The implication was there, so I'm running with it. Also, the thing with April never happened.**

Dean glared into the glass of whiskey in his hand as if it held all of the answers he was seeking. If it did, it was doing a good job of hiding them, which only served to frustrate Dean further. He swirled the amber liquid around before he tossed it back. He almost wished he had gone with Sam on the hunt a couple towns over. A hand on his shoulder made him pause as he reached for the bottle. When he turned around, Castiel was looking down at him through piercing blue eyes.

"I do not think that is the way you should deal with your problems," the former angel rumbled.

Dean shrugged his hand off. "It's what I've always done," he grumbled. "If it ain't broke." He reached for the bottle and raised it to his lips, forgoing the glass this time. He heard Cas sigh and the man settled on the couch next to him.

"Dean, there are better ways to deal with your emotions," he tried again.

"And what would you suggest?" the hunter snapped. He just wanted to deal with the angel possessing his brother in his own way, and since there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, Dean chose to drink. "I'm tired of thinking about everything, and alcohol is a good way to shut my brain up."

Cas frowned. "I have been told that intercourse is a reliable way to distract one from what is on their mind."

Dean choked on his mouthful of whisky. "Have you been watching porn again?" he coughed.

The scruffy man cocked his head in confusion. "No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly. When Cas continued to stare at him in silent expectation, he grew uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"You have not yet given me an answer."

Realization dawned upon the hunter. "Wait, were you _offering_ sex?"

Cas blinked at him as if it were obvious. "I thought that was the natural progression of our relationship since Purgatory. Don't most couples engage in such activities after an appropriate amount of time has passed?"

Dean flushed and looked away. He couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. "I don't know if what we have exactly qualifies as a relationship. We don't go on dates, we don't kiss, we don't _do_ anything. That one time when I first found you in Purgatory…I think I was just so relieved to find you safe that I just…"

"Held me? Kissed me?" Cas said dryly. "Every time we were alone?"

The flush on Dean's face darkened and he refused to respond.

"Dean," the former angel said gently. "Look at me." When the other man finally complied, Cas continued. "There is nothing wrong with us having a relationship, so why are you upset?"

The green-eyed man stood up and looked toward the hallway. He motioned for Castiel to follow him and they made their way to the privacy of Dean's bedroom. "I don't know," he admitted once the door was firmly shut and locked. "There's no way in hell I can deny that I've got some sort of feelings for you, but it's just so weird. I've never had feelings other than lust for another man before, not to mention that every person I get intimate with ends up dead or gone. That can't happen with you Cas. I need you."

It was Castiel's turn to flush. It was more or less an accepted fact that if a Winchester said he needed you, it meant he loved you. He was also startled that Dean was being so open with him, as he had half expected the hunter to storm off as soon as the conversation started. "I am not going anywhere Dean. I am going to learn how to defend myself with my newfound limitations and then we will both be fine."

Dean looked Castiel in the eye. "And what if we aren't?"

Cas shrugged. "All the more reason for us to enjoy life while we can. Peaceful moments are few and far between in the life of a hunter, so why not make them as gratifying as possible?"

"What exactly is it you're wanting to do?" Dean asked cautiously.

The ex-angel cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "I thought I made this clear already."

Dean shook his head. "No, I understand that you want to have sex, but if you haven't noticed, we are both men, so it's not quite as cut and dry as it should be. What exactly do you want to do? What are your limits?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I do not know. These feelings…they are new to me. I experienced them as an angel, but now that I am human they are much more intense."

"Just try to describe what you're feeling," Dean said gently. Now that they were locked away with minimal chances of being interrupted, he had no problem letting his carefully constructed walls down somewhat, so he grasped Cas' left in both of his and rubbed circles in the back with his thumb. The familiar action soothed the former angel quickly.

"My skin feels…tight sometimes," he mumbled. "And hot, like my blood is boiling, but at the same time I know all I want is to be close to someone. To you."

"Close how?" Dean whispered. He twisted around so that he could nuzzle into Cas' neck where he proceeded to place light kisses.

Chills broke out across Cas' skin. "Like this," he whispered. "I want to feel your skin on mine."

Dean pulled away for a moment. "If you're certain you want this," he said seriously "I'm willing to give it a shot, but I need you to promise me one thing first."

"What's that?" he asked.

"If I do anything, anything at all, that makes you uncomfortable or you want me to stop at any time, you have to tell me. I don't care if I'm half a second away from coming, you have to tell me the moment you want me to stop."

Cas nodded slowly. "I promise Dean."

Without another word, the green-eyed hunter leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his angel's mouth, to which he responded happily. Slowly Dean pushed forward until Cas was on his back beneath him, his head landing on the pillow. He kept his feet on the floor for now, not wanting his lover to feel trapped under his bulk.

Castiel however was having none of that. He gripped Dean's hips and tugged until the larger man got the hint and crawled on top of him, pressing them flush together with only the thin layers of their clothes separating them. Dean could feel Cas' erection straining against his pants already, his inexperience making him ultra-sensitive and responsive. He ground down against it and felt a moan vibrate in his mouth.

"Dean," Cas groaned.

"Does it feel good?" Dean murmured. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," the smaller man responded quickly. "Please don't stop."

Dean nosed Cas' chin up and latched onto his neck, suckling at the tender spot at the corner of his jaw, eliciting more noises of delight from the writing man. He moved his hands to Cas' waist and pushed his shirt up, releasing his lips from their work long enough to pull it off and toss it to the floor. Before the shirt could even hit the floor, Dean was trailing kisses down Cas' throat and chest, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples.

Castiel keened, high pitched and needy. "Dean!" he cried out again. His nails were digging into Dean's clothed back and he was beginning to buck his hips upward, grinding their clothed cocks together.

"Damn Cas," Dean murmured as he pulled away from his lovers flushed chest. "I didn't expect you to be so reactive."

"It's my vessel, my new body," he responded shakily. "I could feel things before, but it was never so intensely."

Dean grinned mischievously. "I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Without any preamble, he pressed the heel of his palm against Cas' throbbing groin. The former angel let out a strangled moan and arched into the touch, his back nearly coming off the bed when Dean began to rub his hardness through the clothes. The hunter grinned and pressed his lips against Cas' pulse point, feeling his heartbeat hammering beneath his skin.

After a few moments, Dean took pity on the former angel and began to work on his belt. Once it was undone, he made quick work of the button and zipper on the front of his pants and pulled them, along with his boxers down his slim legs. Hesitating briefly, the hunter wrapped his fingers loosely around Cas' member and began to stroke lightly.

Castiel felt like he was coming undone at the seams. Never in all of his existence had he ever felt so many wonderful sensations. "Dean," he gasped. "I want to feel your skin. Can I take your shirt off?"

"You can do whatever you want," he answered. "As long as you're comfortable with it."

Cas found himself unable to respond with words, so he simply pulled Dean's chin up and kissed him. Before he became too lost in the kiss, Cas pulled the hunter's shirt up his muscular frame. Dean broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head before pressing himself flush against his lover, heat seeping between them.

Dean began to kiss down Cas' body again, only stopping briefly at his nipples this time before continuing lower. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the dark haired man's chest and stomach. He paused before he reached Cas' flushed, throbbing cock. "You okay with this?" he asked.

"I don't know what '_this'_ is," he ground out.

Dean went red about the face and cleared his throat. "I want to use my mouth on you."

"I don't particularly care _what_ you do, so long as you _do something_."

"No need to speak in italics," Dean joked.

Before Castiel could retort, his breath was stolen by the feeling of Dean's tongue licking a stipe up the underside of his cock, leaving a trail of saliva from the base to the tip. Once he reached the head, Dean wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently while he rubbed the flat of his tongue over the leaking pre-come. Slowly, he moved his lips over the shaft, stopping about halfway down when he felt the tip starting to gag him. Wrapping one hand around the rest and twisting lightly, Dean began to bob his head up and down. With his free hand, he held Cas to the bed to stop him from bucking up into his mouth.

With as sensitive as Cas was, it didn't take him long to end up on the brink of climax. "Dean!" he panted. "Something is- what's happening?"

The hunter didn't answer, knowing he'd have to take his mouth off of Cas' pulsating member to do so. Instead he sucked even harder and hummed, the vibrations in his throat transferring to the tip of the cock in his mouth and sending Cas tumbling over the edge with a cry of his name.

Dean pulled his mouth off after the first shot triggered his gag reflex, though his hand was still running up and down his shaft, easing the trembling man through his first orgasm.

Once the member in his hand had softened, Dean crawled back up the bed and pulled Cas into his arms. "You okay?" he asked. When he received nothing but an incoherent mumble in response, Dean smiled, assuming that Cas found his fellatio skills more than satisfactory. He shifted his hips so that his raging erection wasn't pressing against anything but his jeans and waited for Cas to regain some semblance of coherency.

It took nearly twenty minutes, during which Dean's cock refused to soften, but eventually Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with both lust and contentment. "Is it always like that?" he asked.

"Probably not," Dean answered honestly. "It's won't make you pass out usually."

Chills broke out across Cas' skin at the recent memory. His eyes flicked down Dean's half-clothed body, noting the bulge in the front of his pants. "Did you not climax as well?" he asked in his usual blunt fashion.

"Don't worry about me," the hunter said quickly.

Cas frowned. "You made sure I enjoyed myself and I want to do the same for you," he grumbled. He began to reach for Dean's fly, but a hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Cas, I mean it," Dean said seriously. "You've gotta be worn out after your first experience like this. You sleep and I'll go take a cold shower."

The former angel's frown deepened. "Dean…" he began, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "I have found myself thinking about this, even before I lost my grace, and it never ended with you walking away unsatisfied. Also, I want…" he trailed off and dropped his gaze.

"What do you want?" Dean asked softly. When the other man refused to answer him, the hunter tilted his chin up and forced their gazes to meet. "Cas, please tell me what you want."

"I want to feel you…inside me." The bright red man dropped his gaze again, too embarrassed at the admission to maintain eye contact.

"You know," Dean said thoughtfully "I think I can do that, but only if you're certain."

Cas looked up, excitement returning to his features. "I am," he said, almost too quickly. "I want this. I want you."

Dean bit his lip and pushed himself off the bed and rummaged around in the bottom drawer of his dresser. When he stood back up, Cas saw that he had a bottle of lube in his hand. Instead of jumping straight back into their earlier activities, Dean seated himself awkwardly on the side of the bed.

"I want you to know," he began slowly "that I've never done this with another man before. If I hurt you, you need to tell me, okay?"

Cas nodded slowly. "I trust you," he said simply.

Dean smiled and leaned in for a languid kiss and slowly pushed Cas onto his back and climbing back on top of the smaller man. He attempted to nudge Cas' knees apart, but the man resisted. "Pants off first," he ordered. Dean grinned and stood up, hurriedly kicking popping the button on his jeans and shoving them down his hips, briefs also hitting the floor. He huffed in relief when his cock was finally released from the uncomfortable confines of his pants.

Cas, who had propped himself up on his elbows when Dean had stood up, studied the muscled man's body appreciatively.

"What are you staring at?" Dean growled playfully. Not giving him time to answer, he crawled over Cas again and this time the former angel gladly parted his knees and allowed Dean's narrow hips to rest between his thighs and their bare cocks to rub together. The pair kissed again, tongues flicking playfully at one another.

Dean shivered lightly when he felt warm hands begin to trail down his body, exploring the muscles of his back and sides. The exploration ended at his hips, where Cas pushed lightly yet insistently until Dean raised up so that he was hovering over him on his knees and forearms. Before he could question what the other man was doing, Dean felt a hand close around his member and squeeze. He groaned and dropped his head against Cas' shoulder. He groaned again when his lover began to pump up and down.

"Here," he said quietly, wrapping his own hand around that of his lover's. "Like this." Dean tightened their joined grip and increased the pace of the pumping, adding the occasional twist of his wrist. "Use your thumb on the tip," he panted. With the instruction, it wasn't long until Dean could remove his hand and simply revel in the feeling of someone else touching him.

In a semi-futile attempt to distract himself, Dean reached for the lube and flipped open the cap. He spilled a generous amount onto his fingers and trailed his hand down to Castiel's opening. He swirled his fingers around the tight pucker to warm the lube a bit before pressing firmly into the warmth of his lover's body. He pushed in to the first knuckle and stopped to gauge Cas' response when the other man ceased his movements on his cock. "You okay?" he asked.

Cas nodded. "I'm okay. Keep going."

Dean pressed onward until his knuckles were pressed against Cas' body. He began to work in and out until he felt Cas relax around him. "Think you're ready for another one?" When the man nodded, Dean carefully pressed another finger inside and worked them, looking for the elusive spot that would drive his lover wild. He knew he'd found it when Cas gasped and arched his back while keening in pleasure. Once he knew that his angel was sufficiently distracted, Dean began to scissor his fingers. The motion mixed with the stimulation on his prostate caused Cas' member to begin to refill with blood.

"Do you like that?" Dean whispered hotly. "Are you ready for another one?" He punctuated the question with a brush against Castiel's prostate.

"Dean!" Cas cried out. "Yes! _Dean!_"

The man smiled and placed gentle kisses and nips along the edge his writhing lover's jaw as he pushed the third and final finger into Castiel's oversensitive body. When he felt the way it slid dryly, Dean paused to add more lube before he continued to push and pull in and out the fallen angel.

By this time, Cas' cock was back to full hardness and Dean's was beginning to turn purple and painful from nearly an hour of neglect. He didn't want to rush and risk hurting his partner however, so he continued to loosen his willing body, ignoring the ache between his own legs.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered. "I want you inside me _now_. I can't wait anymore."

"I don't want to risk hurting you," the hunter returned.

Cas growled in his throat and grasped Dean's wrist, stilling his movements. "Please Dean," he begged. "I _need _to feel you inside of me."

Dean shuddered and pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube again, but Cas beat him to it. The impatient man squeezed a large glob onto his palm and proceeded to rub it on Dean's throbbing erection. The man closed his eyes and thrust into Cas' palm a few times before he pulled away to line himself up with his entrance.

"You absolutely certain you're okay with this?" he asked.

Cas nodded sharply. "I need you."

Dean took a deep breath and slowly pushed forward until the head of his cock breached Cas' looser but still-tight opening. He paused when he saw pain blossom across the dark-haired man's face and his eyes scrunch closed. "Do you want to be on top? So you can go at your own pace?"

Eyes still closed, Cas nodded so Dean pulled out and they rearranged themselves so that Cas was straddling Dean's hips. He was hovering just above the tip of Dean's cock, looking suddenly hesitant.

"We can stop," Dean said softly, even though he was certain that he would die if Cas walked away from him right now. He was relieved when Cas shook his head.

"I still want this," he said. "It's just that you are very well endowed and I've not done this before."

Dean flushed. "Do you want to go back to fingers?"

Cas shook his head again. Without another word, he lowered himself down and forced the tip of Dean's member into his body. Pain spread across his face again, but he didn't stop his slow slide until he was seated solidly in Dean's lap. His entire body was a single taut wire, all of his muscles tight with pain. His forehead was pressed against Dean's warm shoulder and the hunter could feel his jaw working as a few tears spilled over.

"Relax," Dean whispered. "Being so tense is only going to make it hurt more." When Castiel showed no signs of releasing tension from his muscles, Dean began trailing soothing fingertips up and down his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He would occasionally place a chaste kiss somewhere on his face, but otherwise he didn't move, no matter how much his body was screaming at him to flip them over and rut into the warm body he was currently sheathed in.

Minutes passed until Cas fully adjusted. "What do I do?" he asked quietly.

"Whatever feels natural," Dean whispered back.

Castiel hesitated briefly before he carefully raised himself up until there was nothing but the head of Dean's member still inside him. Slowly, he slid back down, repeating the movement with increasing speed until he was riding Dean like he'd been made to do it. However, Dean couldn't help but notice that his erection had flagged.

"Cas," he half groaned. "Stop."

The man froze halfway off his cock. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously, afraid he'd done something wrong.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Castiel didn't answer for several heartbeats. "It doesn't hurt," he muttered finally.

"Cas," Dean admonished. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The man shrugged and settled down into a more comfortable position for his legs, leaving Dean imbedded inside him. "Do you want to stop?"

"Of course not, but if you aren't enjoying yourself, I won't be able to continue."

Cas glanced away for a moment. "Shall we try a different position?" he asked.

"We can," Dean said quickly, glad there was an option other than stopping. He gently lifted Cas off of him, noticing the wince of discomfort as he did so.

"I feel empty," he grumbled. "I don't like it."

Dean offered him a half smile and instructed him to lay on his back with a pillow beneath his hips. He nudged his knees apart and settled between them again. Grasping his cock by the base, he guided it back to Cas' entrance and pushed in slowly. He shifted his angle back and forth slightly until he heard Cas gasp, letting him know that he'd found his prostate again.

"You good to go?" he asked once he was fully seated.

"_Move_," Cas growled.

Dean smiled and started a series of shallow thrusts, slowly picking up his pace until he was pounding hard and deep into the willing body beneath him. Cas' member was back to full hardness as it bobbed between them. The man was babbling nonsense and meeting Dean thrust for thrust. He reached around the back of his head and pulled the taller man in for a bruising kiss.

"Cas," Dean whispered against his mouth. "I l- you feel good. So good." He reached between them and grasped Cas' cock tightly and began stroking in counter-tempo to his thrusts.

"Dean, if you keep that up, I'm going to finish far too soon."

"Do it," he murmured. "Come for me."

Castiel shuddered but continued to stave off his orgasm. "I don't want this to end."

Dean adjusted his angle slightly and slammed directly against Cas' prostate rather than brushing against it. At the same time he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive patch of skin beneath the head of his cock and Cas came for the second time that night. "_Dean!_" he wailed.

The feeling of Castiel's body tightening around him drove Dean even closer to the edge. It only took him a handful of ruts until he was filling Cas with his warm seed. His body promptly went limp once his long-awaited release was finally over and he collapsed on top of Castiel, still buried to the hilt within him. When he tried to pull out, Cas looped one leg around his, effectively keeping him still.

"At least let me roll onto my side," Dean begged.

Cautiously, they rolled over so that Cas was wrapped securely in Dean's arms, tucked away against his broad chest. His left leg was still around Dean, which left his body in a position that would allow them to remain joined comfortably.

"We can't stay like this for too long," Dean warned drowsily. "You could get an infection."

"I don't care," Cas muttered stubbornly.

"You can't heal yourself anymore," he pointed out.

Castiel made no move to respond, though he did move his leg so that Dean could comfortably pull out, releasing a flood of lube and semen onto the sheets. "I think we need a shower," the fallen angel mumbled.

"Why do I feel like that's going to turn into shower sex?" Dean joked. Cas looked at him excitedly and Dean groaned in mock despair. "I think I just turned you into a sex addict."

"Only with you," Cas murmured, nuzzling into Dean's chest.

Dean chuckled. "Let's get these sheets into the wash before they get any stickier. Then we can hop in the shower."

"And have shower sex?" the smaller man asked hopefully.

"Definitely a sex addict," Dean laughed. "If we can stand that long, then why not?"

It seemed all it took to get Castiel out of bed was the promise of more sex, because the man was on his feet, shakily, but standing nonetheless. Dean stood more slowly, still feeling the effects of his recent climax. They both pulled on their boxers and then stripped the bed.

Ten minutes later, the washer was full of sticky, sex-scented sheets and Cas had pushed Dean against the shaking machine and was kissing him roughly.

"You really are insatiable aren't you?" Dean chuckled around his mouth.

"If I am, it's your fault," Cas grumbled jokingly. "I'd suggest we get to the shower quickly or I'm going to be on you in here."

Dean laughed loudly. "When did you get so demanding?"

"About thirty seconds ago."

Dean chuckled again and led the way to the bathroom that was closest to his bedroom. It was difficult for him to get the shower going though, as Cas took it upon himself to divest them both of the limited clothing they had on and the moment Dean had kicked off his briefs, the fallen angel was pressed against his back, his right hand grasping his member and working it back to full hardness. His own half-erection was already pressing against Dean's back, which had him willing the water to heat up faster.

Once the water was warm enough to not have their respective manhood's hiding from the outside world, both men scrambled into the tub. Without even attempting to put up the pretense of washing themselves, they started kissing fiercely. Cas was pinned against the wall in seconds, one already hitched around Dean's hip and Dean had two fingers inside his still stretched and somewhat lubed body.

"Skip the prep," Cas growled. "Get inside me _now_."

"Patience is a virtue," Dean murmured.

The fallen angel growled and rolled his hips. "You took my virtue not too long ago, so I don't care."

"I wouldn't say _taken,_" he drawled. "I'd say something along the lines of _gladly accepted._"

"Either way, it's gone and needs to be replaced with something. Preferably you."

Dean laughed and lined himself up with Cas' waiting entrance, pushing in with one swift motion. Both men groaned and panted at the contact.

"You okay?" Dean grunted.

"I'd be great if you'd move."

Needing no further encouragement, Dean began a slow slide in and out, refusing to pick up the pace this time, something that was clearly driving Cas crazy.

"Dean," he groaned. "Faster. Please."

"If you hadn't noticed, it's a bit slick in here," the hunter replied, his words slightly muffled by Cas' shoulder. "If I move too fast, we'll both fall and that would hurt like a bitch."

Cas groaned in frustration and wiggled his hips in an attempt to coax Dean into moved faster. His own cock was beginning to throb with need as it bobbed between their bodies, getting just enough friction to feel good, but nowhere near enough to push even his oversensitive body over the edge, even with the added stimulation on his prostate. He clenched his muscles around Dean and the other man groaned loudly, his body bucking instinctively.

Realizing that this may be his chance, Cas clamped down in him again. When he received the same reaction, he began a steady pattern of clench and release, encouraging Dean to thrust into him more forcefully.

"You want it that bad?" Dean growled. "Fine."

Without another word, the hunter started a brutal pace that had Castiel crying out in ecstasy over and again. The ruthless rhythm had the fallen angel on the brink in no time. All he needed was one final push to achieve his third orgasm of the night.

"Come on angel," Dean whispered heatedly. "Come for me. Come untouched. I want to feel you shaking around me as you come on my cock alone. Tell me how good it feels to have me inside your tight little hole. Does it make you want to come over and over again? How does it feel when I rub against every inch of your body? Tell me!"

Cas tried to answer him, but the words were lost in his throat as Dean's words forced a third climax out of him. What little seed was left in him coated their stomachs, but Dean was not done. He continued to rut inside of his spent body until his own release ripped through him.

Almost immediately, Dean and Cas both collapsed into the floor of the tub. Neither spoke as they tried to catch their breath. It wasn't until the water started to run cold and his cock was entirely soft that Dean finally pulled out and stood up, helping Castiel up as well.

"We should probably wash ourselves," he muttered sleepily.

Cas nodded in agreement even as he slumped against Dean's chest. He reached blindly for the shampoo and flipped open the bottle. Forcing himself away from his lovers welcoming embrace, he quickly soaped up his hair and body before switching places with Dean so he could do the same.

Once they were both clean and dry, they darted across the hall back into Dean's bedroom. The hunter covered his mattress with clean sheets and blankets before sprawling out naked in the bed. "C'mere," he mumbled when he saw Cas hesitating awkwardly in the middle of the room. "It's time for me to cuddle you into submission."

Castiel crawled under the covers, still slightly unsure about what to do.

Dean rolled his eyes and dragged the smaller man closer until he could rest his chin in Cas' damp hair. His arms were wrapped firmly around his body, keeping his angel from going anywhere.

"G'night Cas," Dean murmured, already half asleep. "I love you."

Immediately, Dean's eyes flew open and his face flushed at the admission. "I-I mean, I, uh-"

Cas shut him up with a kiss. "I love you too," he said shyly. "Good night."

Dean relaxed again and closed his eyes. Minutes later, both men were asleep.

SPN

The next morning came early for Dean. He was pulled from his peaceful slumber by the feeling of someone in his bed shifting around. Memories from the previous evening flooded back and Dean smiled, glad he and Castiel had finally done something about the tension that had been building since Purgatory. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Cas was squirming too much.

"Cas, what are you doing?" he mumbled, still unwilling to open his eyes.

"I want to try something," Cas responded, sounding far too awake for having just woken up. He continued to shift his weight until Dean felt a warm mouth wrap around his flaccid cock. His eyes flew open in shock.

"Cas, _what are you doing?_"

The former angel raised his head and shoved the blankets out of the way so he could look Dean in the face. "I wanted to try this since you did such a good job of it last night. Is that okay?"

Dean shivered and felt himself starting to harden. There must have been something special about Castiel, because he'd never gotten it up so many times in such a short span. "Yeah," he muttered. "Have at it."

Cas grinned and lowered his mouth back to Dean's groin. Instead of swallowing it down right away, he used his tongue to tease the tip before running it up and down the shaft, working Dean back to full hardness. Once Cas was satisfied with his work, he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked lightly, his tongue caressing the underside of the head. When Dean released a satisfied groan, Cas felt pride swell in his stomach, so he took more of Dean's cock into his mouth. He tried to bottom out, but his gag reflex kicked in, so he satisfied himself with rubbing his hand over the base.

Dean was panting and trying his best not to buck into Castiel's mouth. It wasn't the best oral he'd ever had, but there was no way he was going to complain about someone sucking him off. "Cas," he groaned. "Stop."

In an instant, Cas' mouth was off of him and he was sitting back on his haunches. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Not at all," Dean assured him. "I just don't want to finish before I can get inside you again."

Castiel's face lit up and he halfway tackled Dean back onto the bed, fusing their lips together. The hunter laughed into the kiss at his enthusiasm. "I've gotta prep you again," he murmured against his lover's mouth.

The former angel pulled away long enough to grab the lube and press it into Dean's palm. The hunter took the hint and spread a generous amount over his fingers and flipped them over. After the night before, it took little pressure to breach him and begin the process of stretching Cas' body. The dark haired man was already writhing in pleasure at the sensation of Dean being inside him. "Dean!" he cried.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered. He carded his free hand through Castiel's soft hair and tugged lightly to expose his neck, where he went to work. "Talk to me Cas."

"I want you inside me!" The last two words came out higher than the rest when Dean curled his fingers into his prostate. "Now!" he demanded.

Dean chuckled and withdrew his hand, leaving Castiel feeling hollow. He was quickly placated by the feeling of a lubed cockhead pressing against his opening. Dean eased forward until the still-tight opening gave way and allowed him entrance. When Cas didn't clench up in pain, he continued to glide forward until he was bottomed out. "You okay?" Dean grunted.

"Move!" Cas whimpered. "Please move!"

Dean pulled out slowly and paused when just the tip was still inside before he slammed in forcefully. Cas cried out in ecstasy and bucked up into the contact. He continued the uneven pace for several minutes until Castiel couldn't handle it anymore and pushed on Dean's chest.

Immediately, the hunter stilled, halfway through pulling out. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I want to try being on top again," the fallen angel mumbled shyly.

Dean grinned and pulled out carefully. They shuffled their positions until Dean was flat on his back and Castiel was leaning over him, his body positioned so that he could lower himself down onto the cock that was waiting for him. He gripped Dean at the base and guided the thick member to his opening. Once he was breached again, Cas sank down quickly, pulling a pleased moan from his hunter.

Within moments, Cas was riding him like a champ. Moans were spilling from both their mouths and Dean was pleased Cas hadn't lost his erection this time. Unable to resist, the blonde sat up and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover. He sucked harshly at his throat, making sure to leave as many marks as possible. Cas groaned and twisted his hips as he bottomed out, grinding Dean's cock against his prostate.

"Dean, I'm close," the fallen angel moaned.

The hunter sucked harder at Cas' throat and gripped his throbbing member, allowing him to thrust into his hand as he rode him. The man let out a strangled sound and tensed up, his release spilling out over Dean's hand, as well as their stomachs. "Dean!" he cried as he came.

The sound of his name falling from Castiel's lips tipped Dean over the edge and he pumped his climax into Cas' now limp body. "Cas," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," the man murmured. Carefully he lifted himself off of Dean's lap and flopped onto his side, almost immediately dozing off.

Dean smiled gently and went to get a rag before he fell asleep as well. When he returned, Cas raised his head sleepily. "Gotta clean up a bit," he said by way of explanation. The former angel nodded silently and sat up. He reached for the rag but Dean swatted his hand away. "I'll get it." Cas looked slightly uncomfortable at the attention, but he allowed the hunter to wipe all of the slick off of his skin. When he was finished, Dean tossed the soiled rag into his hamper and crawled into the bed. He pulled Cas to his chest and the fallen angel nuzzled into his chest.

Dean glanced at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. "Did you really wake me up at three for sex?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," Cas muttered evasively.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Definitely a sex addict."

**Thirteen pages of smut! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
